The Fashionistas
by smushi123
Summary: The Fashionista's Metalknight gets a makeover but does it come out right or what happens


The Fashonista's

Metalknight was in his house when the doorbell rang he walked over moaning

" Who could it be oooo I'll be so surprised sure I will" He opened the door. When Bang

Zelda whooshed him into the wall. Metalknight got up

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"We are the fashionista's we are here to help you with your fashion!" Link said

" Yah I would get why you, Yoshi, Mario and Luigi are here but ZELDA! COME ON ZELDA HAD THE WORST FASHION OF ALL!" metal knight said walking to the kitchen of his house to get a cup or something. Luigi walked over with Yoshi Apparently Zelda left screaming "I WILL GET MY REVENGE METALKNIGHT REVENGE I TELL!" but a car ran over her as she was screaming

" Ok we defiantly have a fashion problem Metaknight purple is soooo last year! I mean what is this Cotton?" Yoshi said putting his hand on Metaknight's cloak. Metaknight quickly took it off his hand

" No it's threaded from ok it's cotton! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Luigi came up with a pamphlet and showed it to Metalknight

" Ok you have a choice of pink or white" he pointed to the two colors

" Is there black?"

" No"

" How about purple."

"No"

Metalknight hit himself an idea. Link walked over

"HURRY UP AND PICK OR I"LL TAKE THIS DAGGER…." he was cut off by Mario

" Ah link that's a sword." he pointed at it

" Right I'll take this sword and use with you and not care what happens!"

"So then… Pink and white."

"yes, no black or purple."

" So your saying…" metalknight but his hand on his chin

Pink and white"

"Pink and white"

"black and purple"

"pink and white"

Black and Purple!"

"pink and white"

"Black and purple" pink and white" 5 minuets later

"pink and white"

"pink and white"

"black and purple"

" So then black and purple it is I chose purple" Metaknight said with a grin on his face

" yup then purple it is ……… wait! YOU TRICKED ME!"

" Yes I did Link but you said black or purple and picked purple so purple it is."

" Fine the purple it is but it's going to be silk!" Mario jumped in the conversation

" Alright the shoes are next."

" but I like my shoes there comfy." he said in a whining voice

" Comfy those are made out of metal!"

"exactly gorgeous aren't they?"

" NO!"

" but Mario they are nice."

"what size in shoe are you?"

" uhhhh……. Ok I'll tell you in your ears." metal knight bent over to Mario

"Whisper whisper whisper" it ended

There was a brief silence in the room then suddenly Mario said'

" YOU'RE A SIZE 22 HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?"

Metalknight but his hand on his head

" Well there goes that secret" he murmured

" NO WONDER THEY ARE OUT OF METAL! OK I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT TO DO" in a flash Mario was gone

It was once again silent in the room

" So Link… Whats going up in the castle?"

"Nothing much really the usual."

"Hm… Well then what does the usual is?"

" Really easy me and Zelda get drunk take a car crash it someplace be unconscious for a couple of hours in the side of the road then just walk back to the liquor store and get some Whiskey or something"

"So… then when was this?"

"Ah every Friday night."

" Why don't I get called?"

"Simple you're a bad guy and things can get really messy with bad guys and we can get killed"

Yoshi jumped in the conversation

" Well isn't drunk driving illegal or something?"

"Yah that's what makes it fun"

" but it's dangerous."

"I know"

" So then why did you say Metalknight can't come?"

"To tell you the truth I don't even know actually I don't even know if I'm conscious right now!"

"Wait your drunk" Metalknight finally spoke.

" I never said that."

"You just did"

"No, I didn't."

Mario came through the door

"Alright try these on." he handed him a pair of purple leather shows.

"Hey they fit. NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

" Alright next the mask" Yoshi looked at him curiously

" Ok!" he put his hand up

"Take off the mask."

"NO!"

"COME ON"

"NO" by now Yoshi trying off to pull of the mask

"Come on guys help me out!… One… Two… Three…" The mask went flying off.

"AHHHHHHHHH YOUR HIDEOUS! BUT IT BACK ON! HURRY YOU LOOK LIKE KERBIE!"

"Alright…. Alright…" He put his mask back on.

"GET OUT."

" Fine we'll leave."

They all head towards the door,

Everyone exit except Link he was at the door.

" Here's our bill." he hands Metal knight a bill

"WHAT 400,000 dollar. GET OUT AND LINK!"

"Hm"

"NEXT TIME YOU ARE DRUNK DRIVING YOU WILL HERE THE POLICE!"

_**And that's the end of that Thanks for reading**_

_**Please Review and if you guys want to read more stories and are Naruto Fan he are some from me check out A follow up , Oroachimaru's daughter (Oroachimaru's daughter is funny A follow up had action and romance.) and finally Naruto: Almost Everyone has relatives? ( been told it is funny.)**_

_**Thanks Signed**_

_**User luzdeleon**_


End file.
